1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rotary electric machine, and more particularly to the stator structure of a rotary electric machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a prior-art device concerning the coil connection structure of the stator of a rotary electric machine, there has been disclosed a configuration which includes a holding member for electrically insulating a plurality of electrically conductive members (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3,613,262).
According to the patent, the holding member made of an insulating material has grooves of annular shape or the like for insulating the plurality of conductive members, and the conductive members are disposed in the groove portions of the holding member. Besides, the arm portions of the conductive members having coil connection terminals are inserted through a plurality of grooves which are provided in the holding member so as to extend in the radial direction thereof.
In the coil connection member configured as stated above, the conductive members and the holding member which correspond to a connection structure need to be employed. Therefore, in a case where the connection specifications of both a Y-connection and a delta connection have become necessary in the point of performance or fabrication, or by reason of a market demand or the like though the structures, constitutions etc. of rotary electric machines are equivalent, the conductive members and the holding members having different shapes are required for the Y-connection and the delta connection. This poses the problem that fabrication costs and metal mold costs increase due to the multikinds of conductive members and holding members.